Lost Time
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Lisanna returns and Lucy goes on a solo mission. Natsu, a little annoyed with Lisanna, is bummed with Lucy gone. When Lucy is in danger, what will Natsu do? STRONG T, gets a little violent. SEQUAL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Lisanna returns and Lucy is sad story. It's slightly different. I really don't hate Lisanna, I just think she adds no value to the manga and anime.** **Sorry!**

* * *

Lucy sighed for the millionth time that day as she watched her best friend (and secret crush) and his childhood friend chat at a table nearby. Natsu hadn't even said hi to her for the past 2 weeks and she was beginning to to feel a bit dejected. The past 3 missions she had been on had been with Gray and Erza, not that she had anything against them, but Natsu always brightened her day and she had eventually fallen hopelessly in love with him. She wasn't angry, oh no she could never be angry with someone for wanting to be with their best friend that they thought was dead for 2 years. But she was feeling hurt and left out that Lisanna had taken up _all_ of Natsu's attention.

With a groan, Lucy pushed herself up from the bar and made her way to the request board. Gray and Erza had left earlier in the day but she wanted to go on her own this time. As she examined the board, she heard Lisanna giggle and say something but she paid no mind. After careful examination, Lucy decided on a simple job:

 _ **Please destroy large carnivorous plants!**_

 _ **Come see Rafael in Seaside Village for details!  
**_

 _ **REWARD: 10000 JEWEL!**_

 _ **Please come ASAP!**_

This was perfect! Lucy snatched the flier from the board and handed it to Mira.

"Good luck Lucy!" She called as Lucy headed out the door.

Lucy turned around and waved, "Thanks Mira! I will!"

With that, she walked out of the guild and to the train station.

Little did she know a pair of eyes was watching her guiltily.

* * *

Natsu watched his blonde partner, and secret love interest, as she exited Fairy Tail. When the doors closed, he turned his attention back to Lisanna. She just kept on talking and talking.

"...and then Edolas Natsu said..."

"That's nice Lisanna, but I gotta go. I'm not feeling so hot."

Lisanna looked up at Natsu in concern as he stood up, "Oh, okay then. See you later."

Natsu cringed internally, he hated lying to Lisanna but he really needed to have time to himself. For the past 2 weeks, Lisanna had been clingy. But only with Natsu, not to her siblings. At first Natsu was happy to spend so much time with his long lost friend, but eventually he started to find it annoying. Everytime he would mention Lucy, Lisanna would change the topic. Whenever he would go look for Lucy, Lisanna would drag him off to 'catch up'.

Sighing, Natsu walked the streets of Magnolia, hoping to catch up to Lucy. By the time he got to the station though, the train had already left. With a heavy heart, Natsu trudged back to Lucy's apartment. He climbed in the window and collapsed on her bed. He would talk to her when she returns.

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter is done! Sorry about pausing In the Future, it's my first AU and I always have trouble with those.**

 **TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Time for chapter 2! I have spent my holiday rewatching RWBY.**

 **Anyways...**

* * *

Looking out the window, Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep. The train ride was too quiet and boring without Natsu. Lucy hated to admit it, but his motion sickness was funny and cute and the ride was just not the same without him.

A few hours later, the train stopped in Hargeon and now it was a 3 hours journey on foot to Seaside Village. Little pink backpack loaded and attached, Lucy started the journey to Seaside Village. The light of the sunset shining the way.

 _This is gonna be a long 3 hours._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, the sunset visible through Lucy's window as he stretched and got off her bed. After he woke Happy who had joined him some time during the day, he jumped out the window and headed to the guild for dinner.

"Natsu," said Happy, "When will Lucy be back?"

Natsu looked up at his flying friend and frowned, "I dunno buddy. She left just before lunch so it will be a while."

Happy sighed and plopped down on Natsu's head. With a pout he said, "I don't like it when she's gone."

Natsu said nothing but in his head, he was wondering why she had gone without even telling him.

 _Is it because I was talking to Lisanna?_

Suddenly, everything had become clear to Natsu, why Lucy seemed hurt nowadays and why she didn't talk to him. He was always with Lisanna and she felt left out. Natsu groaned in frustration, a wave of guilt washing over him.

 _How could I be so clueless?_

By the time he had arrived at Fairy Tail, he had planned out how he would say sorry to Lucy and how he would make up for their lost time. He loved her and even though it had been nice to catch up with Lisanna, he longed for Lucy. He was gonna tell Lisanna.

He could only hope that she responded well.

* * *

 **I was gonna make this longer, but I have been procrastinating on this. The new semester started and I have homework now! Weekends will probably be the common time for me to post. First day of Algebra 2 and I already have a worksheet and a 100-problem packet, yay.**

 **When I get busy or nervous, I also get writers' block. Meh. I hate it and that's why I'm writing this cliche story instead of continuing "In the Future". Which, by the way, WILL be updated by February at the latest. I posted an AN with details as a chapter. Imma delete it when I continue the story.**

 **TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I have a lot of homework now, almost all my classes have homework now. Ugh, this is what happens when you only take honours classes. I die.**

* * *

Lucy groaned as the sun disappeared behind the nearby plateau. She was walking a bit away from the edge that dropped into the ocean, she was still an hour and a half away from Seaside Village and it was dark and she was tired. Walking for one and a half hours is exhausting, especially on this rugged terrain. Her back was sore from her backpack and she had realised a while back that she can't stop for the night without any equipment.

Lucy sighed and trained her eyes on the road ahead, to her left was a cliff leading to the ocean and to her right was grassy areas leading to a shallow forest. She kept walking, not letting herself succumb to exhaustion.

 _I wonder how Natsu's doing? Is he having fun with Lisanna?_

After about 20 minutes, Lucy heard some rustling nearby. As she turned to see what it was, a sharp stinging sensation erupted in her neck and she collapsed.

* * *

Natsu looked around the guild, he had finished his meal a while ago and now he was just sitting at the bar with some sake. His guildmates seemed to sense his sombre mood and left him alone, even Lisanna, who, openly accepted Natsu's feelings for Lucy.

"I was just so caught up in seeing my best friend again," she had said.

As Natsu looked around the guild, he realised just how late it was, there was almost no one left in the guild and the ones who remained were looking tired or had passed out on their table like Cana. With a heavy heart, Natsu got up from the bar and headed home, Happy had decided to stay with Carla and Wendy for the night.

The whole way home, Natsu's feet shuffled and dragged, it took him almost an hour to get home and he didn't stop worrying about Lucy the whole way.

 _Did she arrive safely? Can she handle the job? What if Loke tries to make a move on her? When will she return? Why couldn't I have just told her how I feel earlier?_

When Natsu reached his house, he lazily opened the door and trudged straight to his hammock, as soon as he plopped down he fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, her right side in pain from the hard ground she had been sleeping on. With hesitant movements, she shifted around and found her hands were bound behind her back. She was in a dimly lit room, a torch on the wall the only source of light. As her eyes slowly adjusted she took in the room's layout; it had dark walls and shuttered windows and it smelled moldy and old. It was dank and damp and cold, Lucy gagged as the smell and sight of dead rats filled her senses.

 _Where am I?_

With shaky knees Lucy pushed herself off the floor and stood up. She walked over to a rusty door that seemed to blend into the wall.

"Hello?" she called, "Let me out!"

The door burst open in front of her and hit her in the head, Lucy fell to the floor as she lost consciousness once again.

"Salamander better come soon."

* * *

 **Fucking hell. High school is killing me, especially Romeo and Juliet. I also got a C on a quiz the other day which sucked. The stress from this week really piled up and I had an emotional breakdown today. 1 damn week into the semester!**

 **Oh well, Romeo and Juliet is slowly getting easier and I am getting more confident in my skills.**

 **ONE MORE THING: I am thinking of starting a YouTube channel where I would discuss anime/manga, fashion, architecture, gaming, and creative/fiction writing. Yeah, basically nerd vlog. Hopefully I will be able to livestream my art as I draw and livestream my video games as I play them. (Can you guess what the Username will be? Lol.)**

 **TTYL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meh. Homework, chores, general feeling like shit, everything prevents me from sharing my writing. Plus I am in massive amounts of pain, but here you go!**

 **=)**

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning and reached out for Lucy, only to find the other side of the, oh he was in his hammock anyways.

 _Plus she's on a mission..._

Natsu slowly hauled himself out of the hammock and stretched his muscles before groggily shuffling to Fairy Tail for some breakfast. He tried his best not to look at Lucy's apartment on the way but he couldn't help himself. He paused below her window and longed to climb in and snuggle with her on the bed. Natsu smiled faintly at his memories of doing just that and continued on to the guild, he was also damn hungry for waffles with hot sauce.

~Line Break~

As Natsu entered the guild, he hollered out "YO!"

No one responded and Natsu was getting a little freaked out. Everyone seemed very upset.

Tense and frowning Natsu asked, "Guys, what's wrong?"

Mira was the one to talk, "It's Lucy-" she started before Natsu interrupted.

"Is she ok?! What happened?"

"Natsu, the client for Lucy's job contacted us saying she hasn't arrived yet and, and..." Mira couldn't finish.

Erza walked up to Natsu with two very familiar things in his hands.

Lucy's keys and Lucy's whip.

Covered in caked mud and smelling of someone not Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widened and he slowly took the items from Erza with shaky hands. He gulped as he stared, shocked, at the treasures.

"Where did these come from?" Natsu whispered, eyes closed in an attempt to calm himself.

Erza cleared her throat, "Th-they were found near a cliff on the way to Seaside Village, near Hargeon, by some local kids who recognised them from some of Lucy's Sorcerer weekly shots. They also found this."

Natsu opened his eyes and saw what Erza had mentioned, a small dart. Not only did it smell of a drug, but it smelled like Lucy. Lucy's _blood_ to be more precise. Now Natsu couldn't contain his anger as his eyes narrowed, teeth were bared, and his grip tightened on Lucy's whip. A low and deadly growl escaped the dragon slayer's throat and without a word he turned and ran out of the guild with a befuddled and anxious Happy flying close behind him.

"Natsu! Wait!"

* * *

 **Ok, my vision is getting blurry from my headache so this is all I've got for now. I thought about posting after I add more, but it's been too long since I've updated.**

 **TTYL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, as soon as I posted the last chapter, it started a spike in faves and follows! My inbox is full of notifications of users following this story. Lol, I think this is my worst and it uses an old plot line. THANKS SO MUCH THOUGH! Seriously, even though my inbox is full with over 400 FanFiction notifications, I appreciate all the love!**

 **My headache is less intense now, I have one nearly 24/7 but I just gotta deal cuz they don't often hurt too much.**

 **Anyways, I got some stuff messed up. In my other current story "In the Future" I said the SuperBowl is gonna be on the 15th. I was wrong. Oops, I don't follow sports (except tennis). DID Y'ALL SEE THE DJOKOVIC/MURRAY FINAL? IT WAS INTENSE! I was kinda bummed Murray lost, but Djokovic is one of my faves as well.**

 **Whatever, here's the part y'all skip to:**

* * *

Natsu was fuming, Happy didn't dare get close to him, there was some smoke emanating from Natsu and his eyes had narrowed somewhat into slits. Happy sighed and continued flying above his friend.

 _Lucy, you better be ok or Natsu might go crazy._

* * *

Cold, hungry, and alone are the three words Lucy would have used to describe herself in this dank cell. She had finally woken up again, only to find that her keys and whip were missing and she was caked in mud. All Lucy could do to entertain herself presently was pace back and forth, back and forth, back and...

"OI! STOP! THE BOSS DOESN'T Want..." One of the guards started yelling then trailed off.

"BOSS! Let me get the door for you!"

There was a shuffling of feet and a clanking of metal before the door to Lucy's cell slammed open. The bang reverberated through her bones and that did nothing to help her anxiety.

Just as Lucy's eyes focused in on the figure in the door, she was grabbed by the neck and hoisted up the wall until her feet were off the ground. Eyes wide, choking, and scared, Lucy clawed at the hand of her assailant hoping to breathe.

"You're little Lucy of Fairy Tail, right?" A deep, gravelly voice asked her.

Gasping, Lucy nodded and the grip on her neck loosened momentarily.

"Good. Now you are gonna sit here like a good girl until the Salamander comes."

Lucy froze for a moment, "N-no..."

"Shut up! That damn Salamander put all my friends in prison and left me to rot! My sister died of starvation cuz _he_ took away our only income! He will pay!"

"H-he w-won't fall t-to pain. He's t-too st-strong for that."

The grip on Lucy's neck tightened and a rough and dirty hand raised up to stroke her cheek, "I know, that's what you're here for. I heard seeing his friends in pain is the worst for him."

And with that, Lucy was dropped to the ground gasping and crying.

 _Oh Natsu! If only I wasn't caught!_

* * *

Natsu stared, horrified, at the messed up patch of dirt and mud that smelled of Lucy and an unknown man. Two drag marks, led by smudged foot prints tore through the damp earth and disappeared into the forest. With newfound vigor, Natsu set off on the trail to Lucy.

Every so often, the wind would change and he would have to pause for a bit before the scent came back. But he kept going.

 _Lucy, I'm coming for you! Please be ok!_

* * *

BONUS:

Happy sighed and sat on a rock.

"I guess he was just too fast this time."

After some rest, he flew back to Fairy Tail having lost Natsu.

* * *

 **Ok, this is REALLY shifting away from the NALU vs Lisanna cliche, so I'm gonna change the summary!**

 **Luv Y'all!**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Favoriters:**

 _ **Ange1ofD3m0ns**_

 _ **C00l Beanz**_

 _ **Cardfighter By Maple**_

 _ **Kissy-the-legend**_

 _ **Rose-of-Death15**_

 _ **Tiernank**_

 _ **alexis100**_

 _ **catpanflowers**_

 _ **leafstone**_

 _ **strawberryblood13**_

 _ **xxcutiepatootiexx**_

 **Followers:**

 _ **Ange1ofD3m0ns**_

 _ **Cardfighter By Maple**_

 _ **Crazzyygirl101**_

 ** _Jethro Holmes_**

 ** _Johnny Spectre_**

 ** _MarSofTheGalaxies_**

 _ **Tiernank**_

 _ **Truth Behind The Eyes**_

 _ **Yukyra**_

 _ **alexis100**_

 _ **carolmz**_

 _ **deadanimelover**_

 _ **gragongarcia**_

 _ **firepower192**_

 _ **leafstone**_

 _ **sbrighina24**_

 _ **strawberryblood13**_

 _ **xxcutiepatootiexx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I have relatively little homework this weekend so writing shall ensue!**

 **I promised to continue "In the Future" by Superbowl Sunday, so expect new stuff on Sunday! I may or may not have finished this by then so... -_-**

 **I ran 2.5 miles today! (Well, intervals between running, jogging, and fast-walking). For anyone else who has asthma or anything like it, then y'all know how hard it is. But I did it! YAY! Plus I'm feeling confident about the Geography test I took today.**

 **Anyways:**

* * *

Lucy kept shivering on the bottom of her cell, she missed the warmth of her keys resting on her hip, the loud chatter from Natsu, and really anything warm and comforting. After the creepy man had left, he had yet to give his name, Lucy had decided to search her cell for the source of a light breeze that passed through every so often. After much exploring and silent crying, Lucy discovered a small hole in the wall. She crouched down and looked through, she could see the outside world, it was night, and there was a very familiar figure illuminated by his fire.

"NATSU!"

The figure abruptly stopped and looked around frantically, "LUCY?"

* * *

"NATSU!"

With a start, Natsu stopped running and desperately searched for the source of the familiar voice of Lucy, "LUCY?"

There was no where she could be, the trees had thinned and provided almost no cover and her smell was too weak. Natsu walked to the base of the nearby hill and leaned against a rock.

"Natsu."

Lucy's voice was closer and... next to him?

Slowly, Natsu turned his head and looked at the talking hill. There was a small hole.

It smelled of Lucy.

And evil.

Looking through the hole closely, Natsu saw a flash of blonde, "Lucy?"

"Yes! Natsu, you need to go! These guys captured me to get to you!"

At that, Natsu stiffened and pulled back. He couldn't just leave her! He needed her!

"No, Lucy. I'm gonna break you out!"

He heard Lucy sigh, a pause followed as she contemplated. Then she gasped.

"Natsu, do you have my keys?"

"Yeah."

"Can you slide them through the hole one by one?"

 _She's really too smart for me._

Natsu quickly pulled them out and started sliding one of the silver keys in first, in case it didn't work. As the small piece of metal slid through, Natsu heard a door banging open from inside and Lucy was jerked back, screaming.

"Talkin' to the wall ain't gonna get you out."

"No! Stop! Natsu!"

Natsu watched, terrified, through the small hole as his Lucy was yanked out of her cell by her hair.

 _Lucy! I am coming! I don't care if they're after me, just stay safe!_

* * *

 **Another short chapter, but I'll post the next one soon.**

 **Promise.**

 **TTYL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I had a version of this chapter made yesterday but I accidentally deleted it cuz I'm a moron. LOL.**

 **So... this chapter gets a little intense, just to let you know.**

* * *

Fuming and full of rage, Natsu stormed around the hill, looking for an entrance. After a couple laps, he started to get impatient and started to yell.

"YOU BASTARDS! I KNOW YOU HAVE LUCY! GIVE HER BACK OR I WILL BURN MY WAY TO HER!"

Panting heavily, Natsu stood in his spot for a bit longer before stalking forward.

"ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

After another couple of steps, the ground below him opened and he fell into the dark.

* * *

Lucy struggled against the man who was dragging her to God knows where in the dank hallways. Rocks and broken glass cut into the backs of her legs, and she could feel the blood slowly oozing onto the floor. Her scalp was searing in pain from how the man was pulling her hair. When they, finally stopped in a new room, Lucy was trembling and quietly crying.

"Boss, she's here."

Lucy looked up and saw the man, Boss, the one who had threatened Natsu earlier. Eyes alight with rage, she stood up and stared him down. He stared back, a sly grin slowly crawling across his features.

"So, the Salamander has arrived."

Lucy's eyes widened, _Surely he's ok…_

"We have him locked up in the next room."

With that, Lucy lunged at the man, fists swinging at his face.

"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Lucy managed to land a couple flimsy punches before Boss yanked her wrists and punched her face. Hard.

"I'm just fulfilling my sister's dying wish of vengeance. Don't worry, you're the one who'll be getting hurt."

Nose bleeding and throbbing, Lucy pushed herself off the floor and watched as Boss opened a door to the right and pulled out an unconscious Natsu. She watched as he was chained to the opposite wall, where he dangled limply. Lucy couldn't find the strength to move as Boss then pulled her to the centre of the room and collared her to the floor. The shackle cut into her neck and blood oozed out of her legs and nose, but she paid no mind as she watched Natsu for any sign of life.

* * *

Natsu groggily opened his eyes. He had hit his head a little too hard during his fall. As his eyes went in and out of focus, Natsu smelled Lucy.

 _Lucy!_

He could tell he was right near him now but so were, blood… tears… and a smell he couldn't place.

As Natsu's mind and eyes started to lose their fog he realized he was chained to a wall and Lucy was nearby.

Crying.

 _Bleeding._

Struggling against his bonds to get to Lucy, Natsu heard another man in the room.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, Salamander. I was starting to think you might be dead and I wouldn't be able to get my revenge."

"Whatever! Just let LUCY GO!"

Natsu's eyes never strayed from Lucy's face, she refused to make eye contact and she had never seemed so scared before. Even as a villainous chuckle rumbled in the evil man's throat, Natsu refused to look away from Lucy.

"I can't let her go, she is essential in making you suffer."

Natsu's eyes widened and snapped over to the man who made Lucy hurt.

"What?"

The man just stalked over to Natsu and bent down to his face and said, "Physical pain is doesn't work against you, I don't need _your_ pain anyways. Bu—t, I've heard that Miss Lucy over here is a sensitive spot for you. I am going to make someone you love suffer as you did to me."

Natsu was shaking in rage and fear. This man could not be allowed to hurt Lucy anymore.

"NO! Let her go! Please! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her!"

"Heh, as I thought. Her pain is your pain."

With that, Natsu watched as the man got in front of Lucy, pulling out a whip.

"NO!"

A whip cracked on flesh and a scream was heard.

* * *

 **OMG that's intense.**

 **TTYL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Valentines Day! This is an intense chapter, not really in the mood but whatever. It's short, yeah, but I am tired and I have other stuff to do. (Also, I got a review telling me to update ASAP so... yeah.)**

 **Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

Natsu stared, tears streaking down his face, is his most precious person was whipped by a big intimidating man again and again. His throat had already gone raw from his screams and Lucy was reduced to whimpers and mild flinches. Natsu felt his heart being ripped from his chest and he kept struggling against his restraints.

Suddenly the big man stopped and stepped away from Lucy, "Tch. This is getting tiring."

He walked out and left the two alone. Natsu kept pulling on his chains trying to get to the now unmoving Lucy. Eventually he stopped struggling and started sobbing.

"L-Lucy, I'm so, so so-sorry."

Natsu hung his head, sobbing and muttering "I'm sorry" until he felt a shaking hand stroke his cheek. With wide eyes, Natsu lifted his head and looked into the beautiful, tear-filled, eyes of Lucy. She was kneeled in front of him, bloody, crying, and shaking; Natsu almost lost it again.

"Why are you sorry?"

Her voice was so faint and hoarse, Natsu cringed as her screams echoed through his head.

"You did _nothing_ wrong. This man is crazed and upset. We _will_ get out of here. You have my keys, right?"

Natsu nodded, relieved yet too exhausted to do much more. Lucy stroked his cheek again and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Where are they?"

"Hidden in my vest."

With a nod and another quick peck, Lucy reached into Natsu's vest and felt around for her keys. Natsu couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him as her hands caressed his torso. When she grabbed the keys from the hidden pocket, Natsu was a little disappointed yet relieved. When she had retracted her hand, she immediately called out Virgo and collapsed.

"Princess!"

Virgo ran over to Natsu and Lucy and took in their situation.

"Princess is half d-dead, what happened?"

Natsu shook his head, "There's no time to explain right now. You need to get me out of these things and dig us out before our captors come back."

Virgo merely nodded, her usually stoic face sheathed in a mask of pain. Natsu cringed, this was all his fault.

Suddenly his hands were free and he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. From there, he gently pulled Lucy into his arms as he waited for Virgo to dig the hole. Just as Natsu started to hear loud voices from outside the cell, Virgo reappeared and so he jumped into the hole.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Yeah, ummm. I got a bit upset writing this, cuz feels.**

 **Also, am I the only one annoyed with Valentines day in the fandom?**

 **TTYL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this is a fluffy chapter at first! But it does get a little intense, just to warn you. So, yeah.**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she hurt everywhere and she couldn't move. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realised she was outside and it was night.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

In an instant, the pink haired man was kneeling next to her, gently scooping her frail frame into his arms.

"Oh thank God you're ok!"

Lucy could hear the pure relief in his voice and leaned into his warmth. Even though the gentle hold hurt Lucy, she clung to Natsu with all her strength.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. If only I hadn't let myself get caught th-"

Natsu abruptly pulled a little away from Lucy and looked into her eyes in the moonlight, "Why are _you_ sorry? I am the reason we're in this whole mess!"

Lucy sighed and slowly sat herself up in Natsu's lap, his arms tightened around her waist, but she ignored the pain. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her forehead on his.

"Let's agree that this is no one's fault, except for the ones who captured us. Ok?"

Natsu nodded his head against hers, their noses brushed and Lucy giggled a little at the feeling. Natsu managed to smile a little, too, but his worry was still so prevalent in his eyes. Lucy gave Natsu a little peck on the cheek and he stiffened. Lucy blushed and pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Natsu didn't respond. He pulled her back in for a searing kiss on the lips. Lucy and Natsu both hummed contentedly and pulled each other closer, both completely forgetting Lucy's wounds. She pulled back, yelping in pain. Immediately, Natsu's eyes widened and he started panicking.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! I-I forgot that you're h-hurt an-"

It was Lucy's turn to interrupt him, "It's ok. I, um, I love you."

This time, Natsu grinned whole-heartedly, "Heh, I love you, too!"

The new couple leaned into each other again for a final peck before Natsu pulled away, looking serious again.

"Now those bastards need to pay for what they did to you."

Lucy sighed unhappily but still pulled away, ignoring her pain as she shakily stood up. Natsu's hands barely touching her the whole time in case she needed support. Lucy glanced around and noticed her keys and whip on a nearby stump and grabbed them before putting them on her belt. Her wince at each movement did not go unnoticed by Natsu, who worriedly pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy pulled away, but not before giving him a quick kiss, and looked him in the eyes with pure determination, "I'm going to fight with you, obviously. We're a team, right?"

Lucy could clearly see the hesitation and fear in Natsu's eyes. She slowly cupped his face with her hands and rubbed soothing circles on his cheeks with her thumbs. Eventually, Natsu groaned and nodded his hesitant approval. Lucy smiled and pecked his nose.

"Well, let's get to it then," she said as he started pulling her back to that hellhole.

* * *

As the two mages approached the hill once again, Natsu felt Lucy's hand flex nervously in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before lighting up his other hand. Releasing Lucy's hand, he burst forward and blew a hole in the side of the hill. As soon as he did, 20 men ran out at the mages, swords in hand. Right away, Natsu started fighting as Lucy called out Loke.

"Get them Loke!" she yelled as she also started fighting with her whip.

Loke and Natsu's fists were glowing with their respective magic and Lucy's whip was flying around. Even against 20 men, Natsu, Lucy, and Loke easily fought them off.

In no time, the enemies had all been defeated. And Natsu and Lucy turned to each other and grinned.

Lucy fist-pumped, "We got 'em Na-".

She wasn't able to finish as knife embedded itself in her right shoulder.

* * *

 **Yup. You all probably hate me now. But, I am nothing if not predictable. So seriously, do you really think I'd murder Lucy?**

 **Maybe...**

 **O_o**

 **TTYL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Less than 10 minutes after I posted my last chapter, someone requested I update. So here's a second update for today! It's short, though.**

* * *

Natsu watched in shock as his new lover collapsed to the ground with a knife in her shoulder. Her brown eyes were wide with shock, her mouth opened in an "O" shape. Tears started to trickle down Lucy's cheeks as her legs gave out and she fell forwards. Before she hit the ground, Loke was able to catch her and lay her down delicately before he disappeared with a frantic look on his face. Natsu painfully tore his gaze off of Lucy to look in the hole he had made in the hill. Standing in the rubble was the man who had tortured Lucy. Natsu clenched his fists in rage and he noticed another knife in the man's hands.

"So, Salamander," the man started talking, "what are you gonna do?"

Natsu's fists lit up immediately, "YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE LUCY ALONE!"

With a burning rage, Natsu sprinted forward and punched the man in the face. He landed with a large thud against the wall behind. Before there was even a second to recover, Natsu was on top of the man again, hauling him out of the hill before tossing him against a tree. Natsu threw a few more flaming punches before pulling away. The man was bloody and unmoving, the only sign that he was alive was his faint whimpers of pain.

Natsu growled lowly, " _Never_ touch my Lucy again."

With that, Natsu turned on his heel and ran to Lucy's side. Even with the knife in the hole, blood still seeped from her wound. Natsu knelt down next to her, tears running down his face, and looked into her eyes.

"N-Natsu," he nodded vaguely, "p-please pull it out."

Natsu flinched back, "Lucy! I can't! You'll bleed out!"

Lucy just smiled at him and placed a hand on one of his trembling ones, "This is where your fire really comes in handy."

Natsu's eyes widened at what she meant by that.

Shaking his head, Natsu whispered, "No, Lucy. I can't burn you. No."

"Do it. Please, Natsu?" Lucy whispered pleadingly.

Natsu looked into her desperate yet determined eyes, he knew he couldn't say no, especially if saying no would kill her. With a shaky nod and a shaky breath, Natsu grasped the knife and pulled gently. Below him, Lucy was moaning and groaning in pain. When the knife was out, she was whimpering, but she still smiled at Natsu, urging him to continue. He lit his quaking hand and slowly lowered it to the wound. As soon as the fire hit her flesh, Lucy screamed out in agony.

When the wound had closed, Natsu and Lucy were both sobbing as they clung to each other like a lifeline.

* * *

 **Ugh, feels though! Well, I hope there's at least a little closure before the next chapter!**

 **TTYL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! A new chapter! This one will be longer, I promise.**

 **I had orchestra rehearsal so I got started late on this.**

* * *

Natsu panted heavily. He had been walking back to Hargeon with Lucy on his back and he was exhausted. She was light and fit, not hard to carry at first, but eventually the strain was getting to him. Despite Lucy's adamant demands, Natsu refused to stop for too long and when he did he didn't set Lucy down. They had made good time and Natsu estimated an hour until they reached Hargeon. It was midday at this moment and the sun beat down relentlessly. Natsu was relieved to have a sleeping Lucy at least shading his back and neck.

Not only was he hot, but Natsu was also thirsty. In his haste to get to his beloved Lucy he had forgotten most of his stuff. All he and Lucy had with them were the clothes they were wearing, Lucy's keys, and her whip. Not really suitable to long, tiring, hot travel.

It felt like years, but in reality it was just under an hour, when Natsu finally saw Hargeon. With renewed vigour, he sprinted at full speed to the beautiful town. Eventually, Natsu made it inside, but about a block in he collapsed to the ground.

Natsu cried out in pain, the pavement was burning and Lucy was suffocating him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a crowd of people.

 _Help Lucy, please…_

* * *

"Get me more of the salve, please," a doctor ordered.

As a nurse ran off to fetch some, Natsu sighed and buried his face in his sweaty palms. After he had passed out, some of the locals had hauled him and Lucy to the nearest hospital. After cooling down and getting rehydrated, Natsu was up and abound. He refused to leave Lucy's side except for the occasional bathroom trip. He had been waiting for her to wake up for 3 days.

3 whole days.

Natsu was so scared. He had sealed her stab wound and refused to let herself exert herself at all. But she was still asleep.

The sound of scuffling made Natsu raise his head from his hands. The nurse had returned with the salve. After handing it to the doctor, she passed by Natsu and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

10 minutes later, the doctor stepped away from Lucy, a new layer of the salve coated her bruised and scarred skin.

The doctor called for Natsu, "Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu slowly pushed himself out of the chair in Lucy's room. With feet of lead, He walked to where the doctor was waiting just outside the room in the hall.

The doctor cleared her throat, "Well, Mr. Dragneel, she should make a recovery soon. The main problem is the knife wound."

Natsu started trembling and he looked at his feet, _Oh, God…_

"Burning the wound closed was a good idea and that prevented her from suffering extreme blood loss. But,"

Natsu tensed.

"The knife severed several important tendons and arteries in her body. She will never be able to use her right arm again."

For what felt like the millionth time that week, Natsu broke down into tears. He sat against the wall and sobbed his heart out. The doctor had left a while ago to leave Natsu to his sorrows. Even when he had reduced himself to whimpers an hour later, Natsu didn't move from his spot on the floor.

 _I was supposed to protect her, she was never supposed to get so hurt!_

With that final thought, Natsu closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep against the hospital wall.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light coming from the nearby window. Hesitantly, she looked at the unfamiliar environment.

 _I'm in a hospital._

As she struggled to remember all that happened, Lucy remembered the most important thing.

 _Natsu…_

With great effort, Lucy pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. It was especially hard she found since she couldn't use her right arm for some reason.

 _I guess the doctor immobilised it to help my wound heal._

Tentatively, Lucy exercised her parched voice, "Natsu."

It was faint, but immediately a flash of pink darted into the room and gently pulled her into a loving kiss. Lucy raised her good arm and rubbed soothing strokes on the back of Natsu's neck. When he pulled away, she saw tears and puffy eyes on his face.

"Natsu, are you ok?"

Natsu flinched and kneeled down next to Lucy's cot, grasping her hand.

"You were asleep for almost 4 days. You have no idea how _scared_ I was. I thought you could d-d-"

He couldn't finish and he buried his crying face into the crook of her neck. Lucy stroked his head and smiled gently down at him.

"Oh Natsu, it's ok. I'm ok. I wouldn't leave you so easily."

She kissed the top of his head and felt him relax a little against her. The couple stayed like that for a while. Natsu holding Lucy's immobile hand and nuzzling her neck while she laid her cheek on his head and stroked his hair.

After a comfortable silence, Natsu slowly pulled away. He grasped Lucy's hand tighter before he started speaking.

"The doctor said you'll make a recovery."

Lucy smiled at him but noticed how strained he seemed. She cocked her head to the side and Natsu closed his eyes for a bit. When he opened them, Lucy saw that they seemed so pained.

"But your arm. You will never be able to use it again."

* * *

 **I'm ending it there. It's over 900 words! Yay! Next chapter will either be the last or the penultimate. I'll see how it goes.**

 **Thanks for all the support this story has gotten! Over 30 followers! YAY! =)**

 **TTYL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yippee! New chapter! We're almost done with this story! =(. Don't worry, my other story, "In the Future" is my other project.**

* * *

Lucy stared at Natsu in shock, not really comprehending what he just said.

"Huh?"

Natsu grimaced and looked away from the thoroughly befuddled Lucy. Sadness and guilt painted his features as he observed her from the corner of his vision. So many emotions flitted across her face, shock, anger, disbelief, and finally, sadness. Natsu closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Lucy's tormented face would be forever imprinted in his memory.

"M-My arm? I can't use _my arm_?"

Natsu turned his head back to Lucy, his knees somewhat sore from kneeling on the linoleum, but he ignored it, and watched as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"T-That's my dominant a-arm. H-How will I be able to do m-missions?

At this, Natsu pulled Lucy into a suffocating hug. He felt her body trembling with the sobs she was trying to hold in. Natsu rubbed small circles on Lucy's back to try and comfort her.

"Lucy, I will _always_ be there to help you. There's no shame in relying on me a little more. I _want_ you to. I can't bear to see you hurt, but I would feel _awful_ if I couldn't do missions with you. You can always call on your spirits, even if you can't really use your whip or do other fighting, you Lucy kick'll sure teach our opponents a lesson."

Lucy giggled, the flow of tears slowly ebbing away. With a smile on both of their faces, they slowly kissed. This kiss was wet with tears, full of emotion, and comforting.

* * *

2 days later, Lucy had been cleared to head home. Both Lucy and Natsu were ecstatic to return to Fairy Tail. It had been over a week since Lucy had gone missing and they were relieved everything was all over. On the train ride back to Magnolia, Natsu fell asleep with his head on Lucy's lap and it gave her time to think about the recent events. The people of Hargeon were grateful that the thugs who captured Lucy were defeated. It turned out they were a group of criminals who lost something because of Team Natsu. Lucy would've felt sorry for them if they hadn't been criminals. Lucy looked out the window and smiled at the one good thing that came from this.

She and Natsu had finally become a couple.

Lucy looked at the man sleeping peacefully on her lap, his jaw slack and muscles relaxed. She smiled contentedly and leaned forward to kiss him on the temple.

"I'm glad we finally had the courage to confess to each other," she whispered.

Just before Lucy herself drifted off, she could've sworn she heard him say, "Me, too."

* * *

Lucy woke up to someone poking her stomach repeatedly. With an annoyed groan, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu standing in front of her, his finger prodding gently at her stomach and a childish grin on his face.

"Mornin' sleepy!"

Lucy giggled and tried pushing herself up, but falling when her arm wouldn't work. Natsu was immediately pulling her up gently and into his chest, letting her go after he kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok, I'll help you get through this."

Lucy smiled at him, and hand-in-hand they returned to the guild.

* * *

 **Well, it's almost 600 words long. Next chapter will be the last.**

 **TTYL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! This is the last chapter in this story! I know! I'm so sad :,( I might do a SEQUAL! If I get enough requests though. I am really busy and tired so...**

 **Also, this is really short. Only 383 words.**

 **Oh well...**

* * *

As soon as Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hand-in-hand, everybody froze. Mira even dropped the mug she was wiping up. Natsu just smirked and Lucy hid behind him in embarrassment.

"Well, everyone," said Natsu, "Lucy's ok!"

With that announcement, the guild hall erupted into cheers. Lucy was mobbed by her worried friends. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Mira crushing her into hugs. Gray side hugged her and Gajeel even deemed her worthy of a "good to see ya". Lucy smiled brightly at everyone, her head still throbbing slightly from being rammed into Erza's armour. Of course, Cana brought out the sake and another Fairy Tail party was kicked off.

It had been about 2 hours into the partying when it happened.

Mira had brought out a tray of drinks and had to set it down. When she tried to give it to Lucy, who was usually more than willing to help, only one arm came up to get the tray and beer ended up spilling everywhere. Lucy looked at the spilled booze, horrified.

"I-I'm sorry. I, um, I…"

Natsu disengaged from his brawl with Gray and ran over to his girlfriend. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

"You ok?"

Lucy nodded, a far off look in her eyes. Mira watched in astonishment, why hadn't Lucy used both hands?

"Um, Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucy just buried her head into Natsu's chest, said man sighed and looked over to Mira, remorse filled his eyes.

"Lucy's right arm is paralysed permanently."

Gasps were heard around the guild; people had started to watch the scene as soon as Natsu ran over to Lucy. Lucy slowly pulled her face out of Natsu's warm chest and looked at all her guildmates. A faint smile drawn onto her features.

"It's ok, guys. I'm just a little embarrassed by it is all. I'm still the same Lucy."

Natsu looked down at his lover and grinned, "Yeah! Lucy's still the sexy badass she was before!"

That remark only caused Lucy to blush again as the guild burst into laughter. Lucy buried her red face into Natsu's chest again and gave it a feathery kiss. He chuckled and held her closer as they stood and watched the festivities.

It was good to be home.

* * *

 **Yeah, I like this story! So...**

 **Sequal anyone?**

 **TTYL!**


End file.
